justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Dust
(DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = March 5, 2013 (JD4) September 25, 2019 (NOW) January 16, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Just Dance Unlimited) |effort = Intense (Just Dance Unlimited) |nogm = 2 (JD4) 1(NOW/''JDU'') |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Yellow |pc = (JD4/Beta NOW) |gc = |lc = (JD4/Beta NOW) (NOW) |pictos = 122 |nowc = GoldDustDLC ( ) GoldDust ( ) |audio = |from = album }}"Gold Dust" by is featured on (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a plump man with short black hair. He is wearing a purple and red polo, a black fanny pack around his waist, short yellow pants with purple and red stripes, blue high socks, and black sneakers. Golddustcoach.png| Golddustupdated coach 1 big.png| (Original) golddust_coach_1_big.png| (Updated) & Background The background consists of a street during daytime with stylized silhouettes and cars passing by. The choreography starts and finishes with the coach missing his bus. A bus stop and bus stop sign are visible to the right. The board on the bus stop advertises (in order of appearance) Bounce. It music players, Tyrio laptops, Herbs insect repellant and "MY CoMpAnY - the movie". A red and a yellow-green building are also seen in the far background; an advertisement on the latter building advertises orange soda. A bush can be seen waving in the lower-right corner. The dancer stands on a sidewalk with a hopscotch board on it. During the bridge, the background turns to a sunset and is distorted by waves. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same (1 on Just Dance Now and ): Both Gold Moves (Only on Just Dance 4): Spread your hands across your face as if you are pouring dust on yourself. Gold Move (Only on Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited): Zigzag both arms up high. golddustagm.png|Both Gold Moves (Only on Just Dance 4) Golddust_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game (Only on Just Dance 4) Golddust now gm.png|Gold Move (Only on Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited) Golddust now gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game (Only on Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited) Appearances in Mashups Gold Dust appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' Captions Gold Dust appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Robotic Training Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Fitness *All Songs F-J Trivia General * Ms. Dynamite, who provides the vocals for the song, is not credited.https://open.spotify.com/track/3GNc5AyyXg3Aab4XFMMAYC?si=luRQigppTlCtQe5nTuGXtg Routine *When the coach performs Gold Move 2 (in ), his mouth becomes black for a split second. *When the coach does the Gold Move (in non- versions), he gets sped up. **This is the first time a part of the routine is given increased speed. *'' '' is the thirteenth post- routine whose pictograms have been modified in later appearances, after Die Young, One Thing, Crucified, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Ghostbusters, Bang Bang Bang, Leg Song, Karaoke Forever OK (Future Underworld Mix, Scream & Shout (both routines) and Fine China (Extreme Version). *'' '' is the second routine where a regular move is counted as a Gold Move in later appearances, after Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance Version). **It becomes the fourth instance in the series if the Gold Move changes in Dynamite and Take On Me s Mashups are counted. *In two pictograms of the version, it can be seen that some of the white outline around one of the arms has not been erased properly. *In , most of the lyrics have been split into two lines. **Additionally, "What you re running from oh" now appears as "What you re running from/Oh!". *In , parts of the outline on the arrows have parts of their outline wrongly erased **In two pictograms of the version, a small portion of one of the elbows has been cut out. *When s was first uploaded to s servers, the original pictograms were used, the color of the lyrics was retained from , and the "JDVersion" string in the .json file read "0". However, the following changes were applied in the period before the official release in the service.http://prntscr.com/pc5e1t **Since the URL number "20150814_1338" of the old game servers, the coach is more centered in the menu picture, and the background is more blurred. **After the launch of , the digit in the "JDVersion" string was changed to "2016", meaning some of its files had been updated.http://prntscr.com/pc5e7g **Before the official release in , the pictograms were entirely remade, the color of the lyrics was changed to purple and the fade at the bottom was removed from the coach selection image. Gallery Game Files golddust jd4 cover generic.jpg|''Gold Dust'' Golddust jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Gold Dust'' (Updated) Golddust cover albumcoach.png| album coach golddust cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Golddust cover albumbkg.png| album background golddust cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background golddust banner bkg.png| menu banner golddust map bkg.png| map background golddust cover@2x.jpg| cover Golddust_cover@2x(1).jpg| cover (Updated) GoldDust_Cover_1024.png| cover 1069.png|Avatar in Golddust pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( / (Original)) GoldDust_jdnow_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( (Updated)) golddust jd4 picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 ( /Beta - the outline around the left arm has not been erased correctly) golddust jd4 picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 ( /Beta - the outline around the right arm has not been erased correctly) golddust jdnow picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 ( - a small part of the right elbow has been cut out) golddust jdnow picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 1 ( - a small part of the left elbow has been cut out) In-Game Screenshots GoldDustinactive.png|''Gold Dust'' on the menu (Wii U) GoldDustactive.png| cover (Wii U) Golddust_jd4_coachmenu_ps3.png| coach selection screen (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Golddust_jd4_score.png| scoring screen Golddust jdnow menu.png|''Gold Dust'' on the menu Golddust jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Golddust jdnow score.png| scoring screen Golddust jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Golddust jd2020 load.png| loading screen Golddust jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others b0360779648a6a9c6ed59db8cf3eea05.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video DJ Fresh - 'Gold Dust' (Official Video) Teaser Gold Dust - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Gold Dust - Just Dance 4 Gold Dust - Just Dance Now Gold Dust - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Gold Dust - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Just Dance 4 - Gold Dust NO HUD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited